Welcome Home
by ClatoForever98
Summary: Ever wonder what awaits Clove and Cato in their after-life? This is it. Two-Shot. "God?" I asked. He smiled down at me and helped me to my feet. "Welcome home, Clove."
1. Welcome Home

When I opened my eyes, I was utterly shocked. Thresh had just killed me… I had just been in Cato's arms, and I remember hearing my canon fire off in the distance, right before the blackness took over. But now… now I'm here, now I'm laying in a bright landscape.

I slowly sat up and stretched out my arms, when suddenly, a very tall figure appeared in front of me. He was perfectly white, and he looked down at me with a smile.

"God?" I asked. I was surprised when I heard my voice; it wasn't scratchy or hoarse how I thought it would be. It was sweet and smooth, almost angelic.

He smiled down at me and helped me to my feet. "Welcome home, Clove." He said. My eyebrows furrowed together in confusion.

"Why am I in Heaven? Shouldn't I be burning in hell?" I asked. He chuckled and patted my shoulder.

"Clove, you were born a sweet, innocent little girl. When you were young, you were terrified by sharp things and you were disgusted by blood. You weren't born to kill, Clove. You were brought up to kill by your parents. They forced you to do things you didn't want to do, until they had you brainwashed enough to think you liked doing those things. In your heart, you hated killing those children. You felt remorse after you killed. I heard the prayers you gave me late at night in the arena, you begged for forgiveness. And I forgave you. You have a good heart. It was just corrupted by the country you live in."

Tears were running down my face, but for some odd reason I didn't feel the urge to wipe them off. I didn't feel the urge to cover them up. I knew that here I would be accepted and loved, and here crying wouldn't make me weak.

"What about Cato?" I whispered. "Is he going to Heaven when he dies?" I silently hoped for a yes. I would be miserable if he had to burn and I didn't.

"I think you know the answer to that, Clove." He said with a wink. I felt relieved. I would be able to see him again, I would be able to spend eternity with the boy, no, man, that I loved.

"One more thing before you go," God said. He disappeared, but a few seconds later he reappeared, holding hands with a small boy.

"This is your son, Clove." My jaw dropped and my hand flew to my stomach.

"My s-son?" I stuttered. He nodded his head, and the small boy smiled. He had dark brown hair like mine, and brilliant blue eyes just like Cato's. When he smiled, he exposed two rows of milky white teeth.

"Shouldn't he be a baby?" I asked in a whisper. I didn't take my eyes off the small boy once.

"No one is a baby in Heaven, just as no one is elderly. Everyone is an adult, a teenager, or a child. You're in the same form you were when you died, Clove, and your son is in the form he would've been if he were five." Fresh tears sprang to my eyes.

"He's perfect," I whispered. The boy smiled shyly, and God gently nudged him to come to me. I bit my lower lip as the boy walked the short distance to me. I pulled him into a big hug and stroked his dark brown hair.

"Hi, baby. Hi," I said in a choked up voice. He hugged me back, and his head was nestled in my shoulder.

I looked up to thank God, but he was gone. In place of him was the exact same house that I wanted to have when I was grown up. It was one in Victor's Village, the yellow two-story one with a white picket fence in front. Except it wasn't sitting on grass. It was sitting on a puffy white surface, which I could only guess was a cloud. I grabbed onto my son's hand, and we walked up to the house together.

"Welcome home," I said in a whisper. With that, we walked inside the perfectly white door.


	2. Let's Go Home

My son and I were with Cato every day. When he cried, I was there stroking his hair. When he was angry, I was there, willing him to calm down. When he was getting mauled by the mutts, I sent my son back up to Heaven to wait with God, and I held his hand the whole time.

I was there when he mouthed his one last wish to Katniss: "Please." Then, she shot the arrow deep into his skull. I forced myself to let go, and I traveled back up to Heaven and took hold of my son's hand.

"Daddy's coming soon," I told my young boy. He nodded his head. God appeared then, and put a hand on my shoulder.

"He'll be here in two minutes," he said. I nodded and tried to keep the tears brimming in my eyes from falling. I really wanted Cato to win, to have a long life, to get married and have beautiful children.

"Mommy, it's okay. He'll be with us now," my son said in his sweet voice. I smiled down at him and wiped the stray tear off of my face.

"I know, sweetheart. I know." Suddenly, two angels appeared, and they were carrying Cato. I felt my insides bubble with excitement, and a big smile spread across my face. I squeezed my son's hand and pointed.

"That's your daddy. See him? He's gonna love you so much," I murmured. He smiled.

Cato suddenly opened his eyes, and he looked about as shocked as I felt when I first got here. He sat up and looked around, while rubbing his eyes. We were instructed to wait from afar; God said he'll call us over when he knows that Cato is ready.

I picked up my son and held him with ease. He played with my long hair as we waited. I know I was supposed to be patient, but I found myself tapping my foot with anticipation, and biting my lip out of excitement.

"Calm down, mommy," my son instructed gently. I smiled at him and patted his back.

"I know, I know. I'm just excited, is all." My son braided and unbraided my hair about thirty more times before I heard God tell Cato that he had a son.

Cato was utterly shocked, and asked God about fifteen questions, before he finally quieted down. I saw his mouth move, and I read the words off of his lips that he said. 'Can I see Clove?' God nodded and gestured for me to come out.

I took a deep breath and forced my feet to move. When I came into his view, he turned towards me, eyes shining and a slight smile playing on his lips.

"Clove," he whispered. That's all it took to break my composure. I set my son down and full out sprinted to Cato. When I got to him, he picked me up and swirled me around, planting many kisses on my lips and face. When he finally set me down, I had tears falling freely and so did he.

"We have a son," I said in a choked whisper. "He's so beautiful." Cato smiled.

"What's his name?" He asked while wiping away his tears.

"I waited for you. I wanted you to have a part in naming him." I sniffed, but didn't try to keep the tears away. I wasn't going to stop crying anytime soon.

I turned around and motioned for my- _our-_ son, to come over here. He timidly walked over here and grabbed my hand. Cato just stared at him, and I caught the fresh tears that were forming in his eyes.

"He's ours?" he asked. I nodded and laughed, and the small boy smiled lightly. Cato pulled him into a big hug, which our son eagerly returned. I put my hand to my face and wiped my falling tears. Cato lifted his head and smiled his brilliant smile at me.

"I love you," he said in a laugh. I laughed and walked over to him. I kissed his forehead and smiled down at him.

"I love you, too." Cato stood up and took one of our son's hands, and I took the other.

"Come on, I'll show you our house," I said with a smile.

"Our house?" he asked.

"The exact one we both wanted in the Victor's Village." His grin widened.

"What's my name going to be?" Our son asked Cato eagerly. We both laughed and glanced at each other.

"I like Mason," he said.

"Mason," I repeated. "It has a nice ring to it, if I said so myself." I looked down at our son and caught his eye. "What do you think? Do you like Mason?" I asked. He thought about it for a second, and then nodded his head.

"I want my middle named to be Cato!" He exclaimed. I laughed and squeezed his hand.

"Mason Cato it is." I saw Cato's eyes shining with pride, and I couldn't help but think that I was the luckiest girl there ever was.

When we got to the house, I smiled even wider. "Let's go home," I said to my boys. Cato nodded and gave me a light smile.

"Home. I like the sound of that."

And with that, we walked into the house where we would spend eternity together.

I couldn't have been happier.


End file.
